Frogotten
by Maliboo30012001
Summary: Claire est enceinte et la femme la plus heureuse au monde. Malheureusement, très tôt, un malheur frape et mes en péril tous ses rêves. Choisira-t-elle de mettre fin à ses jours pour sauver son bébé? Ou au contraire, décidera-t-elle de sacrifier son bébé pour vivre?


**POV Claire.**

Je venais de finir mes cours et me dirigeais vers le laboratoire où je travaillais avec mon patron, ami, confident : Myrnin. J'arrivais déjà à la maison de Grand-mère Day où je l'aperçu assise à sa terrasse.

" Bonjour Claire, tu veux un verre de limonade?" m'interpella la vieille dame, comme tous les autres jours où je venais travailler.

" Bonjour Grand-mère. Je vous remercie mais je suis déjà en retard" déclinais-je poliment.

" Très bien, sois prudente avec l'araignée dans ce cas." me mit-elle en garde.

"Comme toujours!"

Lorsque j'arrivai dans la petite ruelle sombre conduisant au laboratoire, Myrnin m'attendait déjà à l'entrée tout sourire.

"Petite claire! Vous ne vous imaginerez jamais ce qui est arrivée ce matin." s'emporta Myrnin en me prenant dans ses bras et en me tirant plus vite que de raison un bas des escaliers.

"Bonjour à vous aussi Myrnin. Que s'est-il passé qui justifie que vous m'ayez trainé jusqu'ici aussi vite?" le questionnais-je en essayant de récupérer mon équilibre.

"Ce matin quand je me suis réveillé" commença-t-il " j'ai été dire bonjour à Bob. Mais quand je suis arrivé dans sa cage, il y avait plein de Bob minuscules! Vous savez ce que cela veut dire ma chère?" me demanda-t-il, bien qu'il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre. "Bob s'est cloné!"

"Myrnin..."débutais-je le plus calmement possible."... je ne crois pas que Bob se soit cloné. Ce n'est qu'une araignée." sachant qu'il allait m'interrompre pour m'expliquer une fois de plus que Bob était différent et bien plus intelligent que la moyenne, je leva ma main pour l'interrompre afin de continuer. "Je crois que vous devriez vous assoir Myrnin." une fois qu'il fut assis, je continuai. " Je pense que Bob est une femelle... et qu'elle a eu des bébés..."

Myrnin semblait en état de choc. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, il était tellement immobile qu'on l'aurait pris pour une statue.

"Vous devez faire erreur petite... Il est bien plus probable que Bob ait trouvé le moyen de se cloner plutôt que de m'avoir menti sur son sexe." me dit-il doucement comme si il avait peur de me blesser parce que j'avais fait la mauvaise déduction.

"A votre guise Myrnin, à votre guise!" m'exclamais-je en me mettant au travail.

Je passa ma soirée à ranger des livres en pensant à la grossesse de Bob et aux noms que Myrnin allait sûrement donner aux autres araignées -du moins, s'il ne les appelait pas Bob 1, 2 et 3- ainsi qu'au fait que Myrnin qui était toujours si attentif à Bob ou encore au jour où Myrnin allait sûrement, non pas me réveiller avec Bob comme il l'avait déjà fait au paravent, mais bien avec tous les nouveaux Bob! Mais Myrnin interrompit le fil de mes pensées.

"Il est déjà sept heure Claire, il est temps pour vous de rentrer chez vous." me rappela-t-il.

"Oh oui vous avez raison, Je vous reverrai demain Myrnin" rétorquais-je en lui faisant un câlin.

"Au revoir petite claire, et à demain..." dit-il avec une pointe de...tristesse? Nostalgie?

Je me précipitai dans le portail qu'il venait de faire apparaitre dans le coin de la pièce et atterris dans le salon de la Glass House. Une forte odeur de chili flottait dans toute la maison et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je trouvai Shane dans la cuisine entrain de couper la viande.

"Hey." chuchotais-je en mettant mon menton sur son épaule et en enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille. Il se retourna et m'embrasse avec passion, ses lèvres chaudes se mouvant en parfaite harmonie avec les miennes. Lorsque je manqua d'air, il écarta sa bouche de la mienne et déposa des baisers papillons le long de ma mâchoire jusqu'à mon oreille.

"Salut toi" répondit-il sur le même ton avant de mordiller mon lobe.

"Mettez vos pantalons, je suis rentrée" hurla Eve en entrant, ses grosses Doc Martens faisant un bruit monstre tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine, aussi Shane et moi nous écartâmes.

" Salut Gothica" Shane et moi répondîmes en chœur.

"Mmmh chili! Je peux aider?" demanda Eve à Shane.

"Bien sûr! Eve tu peux mettre la table et Claire tu peux t'occuper des oignions." commanda mon amoureux. Nous nous exécutâmes.

En coupant les oignions, je fus prise d'une forte nausée. Je courrai directement vers la salle de bain, sans prendre compte des questions de Shane et Eve même si j'avais conscience que ils me suivaient de près. Une fois au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, je rendis tout ce que contenait mon estomac et sentit les mains de Eve me tenant les cheveux et celles de Shane qui caressaient doucement mon dos.

"Tout va bien, mon amour" demanda Shane anxieux.

"Oui oui, j'ai dû manger quelque chose de pas frais ce matin." me justifiais-je.

"Je peux te parler une seconde CB?" Eve questionna en fronçant les sourcils.

"Bien sûr, je t'écoute." Son regard passa de moi à Shane et devint insistant.

"En privé Shane!" expliqua-t-elle.

"Oh! Oh pardon." s'excusa Shane en sortant, un léger blush sur les joues.

"CB, à quand remontent tes dernières règles?" s'empressa de me demander Eve dès que la porte se ferma.

"Heu... il y a environ 6 semaines." répondis-je après un instant et le sous-entendu qu'elle faisait s'imposa à moi. "Oh! Oh... j'ai du retard." ajoutais-je.

"Et tu es malade quand tu coupes des oignions! Il faut que tu fasses un test de grossesse Claire Bear!"

"Heu... d'accord mais il se fait tard je n'ai plus le temps d'aller à la pharmacie, je ferais ça demain."

"J'en ai un ici au cas où." s'exclama-t-elle à mon grand étonnement.

Quelque minutes plus tard, j'attendais pour le résultat aux cotés de Eve. Puis il s'afficha.

J'étais enceinte.


End file.
